Working until 2PM Chapter 1
by mandarintea
Summary: This story is about a girl named Lynn Hoang, a twenty year old girl who attends community college in Seattle. She has never heard of JaeBeom, not even 2PM for that matter. She will soon find out more about him, his life, and his struggles.


Introduction:  
This story is about a girl named Lynn Hoang who is an 20 year old girl attending community college and happens to be in JaeBeom's neighborhood.  
She doesn't know who JaeBeom is, or 2PM for that matter.  
But soon she will discover his real feelings.  
And a new adventure beings.

------------------

Chapter 1 - The Beginning

There's this one particular boy in my neighborhood.  
I don't know anything about him really.  
It's just that every time I see him walking around the neighborhood, he seems very frustrated and upset.  
He seems lonely  
and I just wanted to cheer him up.  
So one day after school, I decided to go to his house and give him some cookies that I made.  
I'm not even sure if he likes cookies (or any sugary snack for that matter)  
but eh it's worth a shot.

I arrived at his house at around 2PM and knocked on his door.  
No one answered.  
So I decided to ring the doorbell.  
No one answered.  
I knocked again.  
Then a lady that seemed to be his mother opened the door.  
I asked her if the boy was home.  
She had a very upset look on her face  
and told me to leave and not bother JaeBeom anymore.  
She slammed the door on me.

I don't know about you, but I was pretty upset.  
All I wanted to do was offer him some cookies  
so that he could feel better.  
Maybe it's a family problem, and I shouldn't be involved in it.  
But I can't help but worry.  
So I decided to just sit outside his house until that boy came out.  
Now that I look back, his mother said something about JaeBeom.  
I'm guessing that's his name.  
Haha one thing I found out about him.

I came home and told my mother that I'm staying over at a friend's house for a while.  
Well not really her, because she passed away some while ago.  
And I was an only child, and my father wasn't alive when I was born for an unknown reason.  
I said goodbye to her podium that I set up for her  
with some chocolates and fruit.  
She loved chocolates.

I packed everything I would need in case something unfortunate happened.  
Umbrella, sleeping bag, Bacon (my stuffed pig), and school books.  
I still can't believe I'm doing this.  
But who knows.  
Maybe something good will come out of this.

After school, I headed for work.  
I work as a waitress at a restaurant near here called Kampso.  
I go to work every day from 3PM to 9PM.  
Then I got my paycheck which will last me for about a week and headed to JaeBeom's house.  
I set up my things next to his house.  
Now that I see it, his house is pretty big.  
But he has a nice big tree where I can crash.  
So I set up my things and relaxed  
and I decided to eat a little sweet bun my boss gave to me from work as a little snack.  
I did most of my homework during my break at work so I didn't have too much to worry.  
I then set up my sleeping bag and fell asleep.

The next day, I got a huge headache for some odd reason.  
And my body was aching.  
But I couldn't let those things stop me.  
I had to work an extra shift today since it was a Saturday.  
When I got back to the tree, I was exhausted.  
I could barely walk.  
I was sweating like crazy.  
I made some more cookies today during work for him to see if he would accept him.  
But then JaeBeom's mother spotted my spot near the tree.  
She started yelling at me and saying I was horrible and then cursed me in Korean.  
At least I think she did…  
But the main part was that she was pretty mad.  
She even went inside and yelled at someone else who was a resident in the household.  
Maybe it was her husband.  
So I tried moving to the other side of the house to sleep.  
So she won't spot me again.

* * *

Hey guys! This is my author's commentary section. I hope that to whoever reads this, you will enjoy my fanfiction! I'm still new at this so bear with me please 3  
Thank you~!3


End file.
